


Art for "You Brought a Gun to a Sword Fight (I Brought a Bow & Arrow)

by astral_addict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_addict/pseuds/astral_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Cuit's 2015 het_bigbang entry; featuring Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "You Brought a Gun to a Sword Fight (I Brought a Bow & Arrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/gifts).



Art for Cuits' 2015 entry into het_bigbang;

**You Brought a Gun to a Sword Fight (I Brought a Bow & Arrow)**.

 


End file.
